


Dirty little puppies

by Anubis13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis13/pseuds/Anubis13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of beacon hills are very dirty puppies.  Pairing suggestions appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Technically

Isaac is, for lack of better, or,more appropriate phrasing, fucking tired. Scott is taking his new alpha satus to ridiculously new heights, insisting on hours and hours of training. isaac could handle that, as he has tolerated Scott's gungho nature for quite sometime. And he may have had a crush on the kid at one point. But what Isaac can't handle is Mr. Argent lending a helping hand, which involved heavily electrocuting Isaac for six and a half hours. What Isaac needs is a long shower and a dangerously large amount of sleep. But the universe really loves throwing mountains into his plans. He hears a scratching at his door, accompanied by a high pitched and pitiful whine full of guilt. The little bastards got into his house. "Go away you two" he grumbles out. The whining continues. Just when Isaac thinks they'll give up their little endeavor, a horribley loud bark rings through the house, sounding much like a cannon. He barely has the door open, yet they barge into his room anyway."Guys not today okay?" Isaac really should reconsider his denial of the two boys in his room, who are just a tad bit better than totally fucking gorgeous. Aiden is curled up on his bed nuzzling deep into the covers like the dog he adores pretending to be. He's got his dark eyes trained on Isaac, ever the feisty one. Ethan is whimpering lightly and nudging all over with his nose."You guys could have woken up everyone." Aiden scoffs and Ethan keens apologetically. Isaac decides to humor the two, even if they abandoned him at practice. "You boys wanna take a bath with me?" I coo out,going along with their puppy routine. Ethan yips happily, while Aiden huffs and turns his nose up.His bad dog act has a weak spot though. " Fine. I'll just take one with Ethan." Aiden is technically my boyfriend, but Ethan usually finds himself in the middle of our sexcapades. Aiden has no quams about sharing, but he'll never give me away,even to his brother. So he reluctantly follows us into the bathroom. Then he begins the arduous task of de-clothing his boyfriend. Aiden likes to offer absolutely no assistance. He and Ethan smell just the right kind of sweaty. Aiden grunts, the closest thing he'll get to a word, when his manhood is exposed to the warm air. it's a beautiful piece of equipment. Perfect all around, just short of a monster.Ethan is more helpful, shedding his clothes himself. He begins grinding himself into Isaac's hip,assaulting the poor thing with the lethal weapon he keeps tucked away. Ethan has got some crazy girth, and it's a good thing he's a bottom, because he'd put people out of commission.The next few minutes fly by,with lots of kissing and fellating. Aiden is the brave soul who leaves the shower to sneak of to scotts room, just to steal the tingly lube isaac likes. Ethan turns into a whimpering, shuddery mess when isaac begins fucking him with reckless abandon. Aiden enters him with a tad bit more finesse, before ramping up the aggression, leaving Isaac choking back screams and making his thrusts into his brother incredibly erratic. Aiden cums first,as always,due to the fact he's technically getting fucked. Poor Ethan has to deal with the actual fucking, and his brother's orgasm, which he's forced to experience right along with him. Isaac thinks he purposefully lets himself cum just to screw up his brother. Ethan's mouth is fantastically skilled, but it's Aiden's rough suckles the make Isaac blow his load down his boyfriend's throat, and onto his smirking face. Clean up is easy, and before he knows it he's tucked into bed, Ethan told to go cuddle with stiles, who's technically his boyfriend. There are a lot of technicallies in his life. But Isaac could care less. Aiden is a great fucking cuddler,especially when he pretends to be asleep."Love you Aiden." he groggily mutters. He fights to stay awake long enough to hear Aiden say it back, when he's sure Isaac is asleep.


	2. David(s) and Goliath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek likes to think he's still the big bad alpha. Aiden has plans to "slay Goliath" as he puts it. Ethan has to make sure his brother doesn't get himself killed.

"I already told you Ethan, I'm gonna fuck Derek hale." Aiden has been prattling about this all morning. 

Since the fight with the berserkers he's been on this kick about tackling the "goliaths" in his everyday life. I guess killing a Norse mythological monster will do that to a guy. 

"I for one do not recommend fucking Derek hale without his express consent and several Kevlar vests." 

"You wouldn't wear a bunch of Kevlar vests Ethan." It's the serious expression that causes the dull frustration pain to flare up behind my eyes.

"I was...I was being hyperbolic dumbass" pinching the bridge of my nose lessens the pain a bit.

"Isn't that the chamber thing from dragon ball Z? Why were you speaking about time travel?" 

The pain comes back.   
"You know what? Have fun. Fuck Derek hale till he can't sit for days." 

Aiden smiles that dopey little smile of his and wastes no time throwing his jacket on and grabbing his keys.

"Wait Aiden! I was fucking joking! And he's gone. I should probably go after him" I scratch my stubbly chin and contemplate shaving before I rescue my twin soon to be in distress. "I think I'll have some cereal first" I gotta stop talking to myself.   
___________________________________

I arrive at Derek's new place a little later than I probably should have. I prepare to knock on the door but it opens before I fully connect and I stumble a bit. Aiden catches me.   
"Ethan where you been?"   
"I had to shave. And I may have taken a small nap. The point is I'm here now several hours later and you're not dead." 

Aiden laughs and his voice seems thicker than usual. He's got major sex voice which means our lord and savior Jesus Christ must be returning because there's no way he's fucking Derek otherwise. 

I take him in and my brother looks very similar to a neighbors dog when she goes into heat. His bare chest is flushed a soft rose while his face is beet red. He's got on a pair of basketball shorts he didn't arrive at Derek's in. And they're severely tented.

I can smell someone equally aroused deeper in the house. "So Aiden...how exactly did you convince Derek to-"

"Supernatural Viagra from deaton." He says it with such innocence and confidence id swear we were talking about the weather. 

"Oh okay that's certainly-" 

"But deaton said it was defective and that's why he gave it to me." It's the confidence that almost makes me skip over the important theme of that statement.

"Defective?" Nothing good ever comes from defective Viagra. Throw in supernatural shit and it's gotta end badly. 

"Yeah he said it was too effective. And he wasn't wrong. I haven't been this horny since I first discover brazzers" 

I swear to god my brother is 4 not a legal adult. 

"So let me just run through your thought process real quick. You acquired supernatural Viagra that is defective, and proceeded to use it on yourself and I presume Derek?" 

He runs it through his head before nodding happily. He pulls a small vial of a pink powder that smells like cat piss and pours the remainder into his hand. He wastes no time in blowing it into my face. 

"Aiden what the fuck?" I'm gonna get that copyrighted because I say it too many times for Aiden to still be alive. 

"I figured you wanted to join" he shrugs sheepishly and looks sadly at the grown, his puppy dog eyes turning up towards me occasionally. 

"Nope. Not today Aiden. I'm for once getting the fuck out before you inevitably fuck up our lives almost irreparably" I huff.

__________________________________

If someone had asked what I'd be doing that day, I probably wouldn't have answered "just getting fucked by my brother while Derek hale attempted to permanently destroy my throat. But after that I'm free." 

I blame Aiden for this. That gay Druid boner dust he blew in my face has worked too well. The room smells just like stiles'. It's just cum. That's it. That's the only smell in the room. 

Aiden is trying his best to figure out how to keep a good thrust going while he's got to deal with everything I'm feeling. My brothers a little bitch at sucking cock so he's gagging and tearing up pretty bad.

Pay back is the most vindictive bitch. 

Aiden whimpers quietly, shuddering inside me. That's the fourth time he's cum in that last ten minutes. Derek's at nine and I've been able to hold out at a low two. 

Aiden practically pulls me off of Derek so he can breath normally and pulls out before stepping off the bed. He's panting and exits for some water. 

Derek gets this evil little smirk on his face that really shows his relation to peter. He wastes no time taking Aiden's place. The size alone required a bit of healing and the rough pace turned all coherent thought into jelly. 

"Son of a whore" Aiden groans from the bathroom angrily. He comes out wobbling and barely able to walk. It's rather comedic and I can't help but laugh.

Then Derek somehow picks up the pace and even I let out a shriek of pain. Lydia should take notes. Aiden almost cries. It's like on of those abused animal commercials. So I whisper quietly to Derek and he grunts in response. 

He adjusts his thrusts, and as much as he'll deny it, Aiden's whimpers turn to moans pretty quick. Derek keeps up a nice tempo, and has to have cum at least twice, if the death grips on my shoulders were any indication. 

He looks at Aiden and smiles, which is similar to the grinch. I bet Derek would steal Hanukkah. Dick.

"Didn't you say you wanted to fuck me?" 

Aiden looks like god himself has descended and lifted him from his earthly shackles. 

Aiden wastes no time and Derek actually grunts with pain. Although this is a different kind of pain. Not like when we fought Japanese shadow demons that prison shanked my brother. 

This is a blow to the ego. He must like it. 

Aiden is hitting a staccato rhythm that is at least double the speed of Derek's. 

We sort of slip into this erratic train that somehow works. Time sort of slips past us. 

The gay Druid boner dust wears off abruptly and we all simultaneously experience the worst sensitivity of our lives. We untangle and seperate in a hurry. 

Derek is back to being sour wolf after that. 

"I want you out by the time I get out of the shower." He turns back and adds "actually order some food. Then leave." 

Aiden seems shell shocked. I stretch out till my muscles gently ache and lay back. 

"Looks like David slew Goliath after all." I chuckle. 

"Nah. David fucked Goliath." 

I look at him for a bit. "I like my clever euphemism for gay sex better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's been waiting for an update I'm sorry(but in all truth it couldn't have been many of you). Someone suggested I have some twin bare backing and another wanted derek with the twins. So I took the liberty of killing two birds with one stone. And yes, for the rest of this I am going to pretend Aiden survived his cold blooded stabbing by a Japanese shadow demon(because I know most of us wish he had). Same as before. Suggestions would be much appreciated. And I will be adding liam in as a person to be paired with because he truly is a little puppy. So feel free to comment who you'd like to see liam with.


	3. Club vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tries his best to help Brett recover from the rather..."unfortunate" side effects of Lucas' venom.

"I'm sorry I'm not well versed in the removal of supernatural scorpion venom mason!" I'm not mad at mason. Okay I'm a tad upset. Irate. Heated. Frustrated. You probably get it by now. Brett seemed fine after his unfortunate run in with the scorpion king knock off. Mason insists it was a "manticore". Point is the little shit packed one hell of a wallop. Brett's been groaning and fidgeting in the back seat of his car that I'm still one hundred percent sure he's not old enough to drive. 

The windows have fogged up with the combined testosterone of three sophomore boys. 

Brett's various scents permeate the air. Any supernatural creature with an ounce of scent capability could smell it. Unless it was like, a were-invertebrate. I'm pretty sure they don't smell. Mabye they do.

"Hey do you think caterpillars or jellyfish smell things? Do they need to?" I ponder aloud. Teenage Socrates, asking the real questions.

"That's what you're worrying about? We've got a dying werewolf in the backseat of a car we just illegally drove across town and you wanna know if a caterpillar has olfactory senses?" Mason doesn't seem to share my self titled Socrates moniker.

"I mean...when you put it like that...it's kinda stupid."

"Yes liam. They can smell."

An awkward silence fills the car. Another wave of Brett flushes through. 

"So how's the research coming?"

"Well google isn't exactly used to the search term 'effects of scorpion venom on a werewolf' or any derivation."

"Did you try bing?" Usually humor is the way to make mason break his serious facade. Guess this wasn't a good time.

"Did Scott find anything in the bestiary?"

"Stiles said it's not exactly web MD. Scott says he's reading it now." 

Mason sighs and looks back at the thrashing Brett. "At least he's asleep." 

"Mabye now he'll finally shut up." Taking a shot at Brett while he's asleep isn't really my proudest moment. But I'm frustrated. I didn't exactly expect this from the dynamic duo hitting a club. I expected some action from somebody. Instead I'm attacked by handsome scorpion. Mabye I killed a bunch of puppies in a past life.

Brett shifts in his sleep and begins fidgeting again, and his groaning increases. That's when a new scent hits me. 

I'm still figuring out this whole chemical scent thing but this one is unmistakeable. I smell it every single day. Brett's popped a hard one in the back seat. From the smell of him the dream must be pretty heated.

"Something wrong?" 

"Just wondering how exactly I ended up in this predicament. I mean was I an awful person? Did I go around killing people mercilessly?" 

"Well you almost did that one time." 

"The point mason...is I'm an amazing person. I don't deserve this." I huff and slide into my seat. It's totally immature and reminiscent of three year old liam but I don't care. 

"You're such a baby liam." Brett groans. 

"No one asked for your peer edit on this essay talbot" I've been waiting for that one ever since stiles used it on me. 

Brett growls in response. I glare back at him and see his golden eyes a little too close for comfort. Our noses brush against each other and I take that as my cue to actually exit the vehicle as quickly as I inhumanely can. 

Scott conveniently calls and I'm once again indebted to whatever deity just allowed my escape. I shakily hold the phone to my ear and do a magnificent job considering the near seismic tremors running through my body from my pounding heart. Stupid Brett with his stupid face. 

"Liam! You're still with Brett right?" 

"Unfortunately" I'm totally lying. I'm rather fortunate and grateful to have Brett here. But I am certainly not gonna be having the "liam you like guys too?" Speech with anyone anytime soon. No one's asked and I'm not gonna tell.

"You need to find somebody to sleep with him" and the universe returns to horribly fucking my life over.

"Come again? It sounded like you said find someone to sleep with him"

"The bestiary says that werewolves heal from the venom but it has...ummm. Rather problematic side effects." 

"Are you telling me Brett's been infected with werewolf Viagra?" 

"Pretty much." There's a bit of distance conversation as scott talks to someone near him. 

"Stiles is upset he didn't think of werewolf Viagra" scott chuckles, before wishing me the best of luck and adding

"Oh and it's ill advised to let a human near them. They're too rough in that state it says. No pressure though liam."

Some deity really enjoys screwing over my life. Honestly I don't ever need to lose my virginity because the universe continually fucks me.

Mason exits the vehicle in a state of disarray. The buttons on his shirt are gone and his belt is missing. His eyes widen when he sees me. 

"That was a thirty second phone call. Where are you going?" 

His eyes dart towards the direction of his house.

"Scott says Brett's pumped full of werewolf Viagra." I say, hoping to break the silence. 

"Yeah I can tell." Mason chuckles. I should stop talking before the universe decides to fuck me again.

"Scott says I have to find a supernatural creature to sleep with him." Shit. 

"Are you trying to suggest a three way liam?" Double shit.

" I mean I always thought you had to be a little curious. I mean you were fascinated with penis when we were younger." There is no one to blame for this pure betrayal but myself. Brett snorts from the car. 

"Im gonna go inside and pick up some...stuff." I've never seen mason run in his life but he takes off like the berserker is chasing him again. 

"So you had an obsession with cock liam?" Triple shit. Mabye I killed puppies and kittens in a past life. Baby seals too.

Brett's resting his chin on his folded arms and looking at me across the hood of the car, his eyes still golden. I feel my cheeks and neck flush horribly and I'm prepared to just die right there. 

"Okay I just really wanted to know what others guys penises looked like compared to mine" mission accomplished on sounding Straight.

Brett lifts an eyebrow and his eyelids drop a bit and I feel any trace of heterosexuality leave my body. He slowly saunters around to my side, and it's like watching one of those documentaries where the poor gazelle doesn't see the lion sneaking upon them. Brett drags a finger lazily across the car and my eyes are drawn to it. 

Personal space is something werewolves need to respect more often. Brett grazes our noses together for the second time in the span of five minutes and I somehow blush harder. 

"You know I didn't see you dancing at all tonight liam." Brett abruptly turns me and pushes me against the car, grinding his crotch into my backside in slow languid circles. This is the most sexual contact I've ever had with anyone outside of my masturbatory day dreams. This is on a whole new level.

Brett moves his hands to my hips and pushes me further back into him. I always secretly hoped Brett had a tiny dick, mainly so it would balance out everything else about him that is actually perfect. Brett doesn't feel tiny with only several layers of clothing between us. It feels like it'd be more at home on a berserker or any equestrian animal.

Brett places a hand on my stomach and lifts my upper body up, so his flushed and slightly damp front is slotted against my back. The smell of his cologne and arousal wash over me, sending the blood I really should be using in my head to the...other head. 

Brett begins swaying us to the tune of an invisible song, his long fingers dancing over my body, light enough to register contact but not hard enough to give me any pleasure. His hands ghost underneath my shirt and glide across my stomach, causing me to giggle and back into him further. 

Brett opens the back door and carefully leads me into the back seat. He positions me on his lap in a way that surely would make any nun viewing it burst into flame. 

His hands firmly grip my ass and he's still going at that slow pace. It's torturous. He runs the pads of his fingers across the course little hairs on my neck and slides them into my hair, rubbing slow circles into my scalp. 

I lean back into the touch and he yanks my head back farther, exposing my neck. He places several gentle kisses on my Adam's apple before harshly suckling the side of my neck. He leaves a trail of little bites to my shoulder. He puts his hands back under my shirt and his thumbs are circling my navel and the light touches are making me harder than I've ever been. 

My phone buzzes in my pocket and the vibrations are way to close to our joined crotches. I moan heavily and Brett grunts throatily. Brett slowly removes our pants and flips our positions. His fingers dance across my bulge and I could cum right there.

"You're a Virgin right?" The question hits me like a physical blow and I look into Brett's flushes face and see none of the usual mocking exterior. I nod sheepishly and Brett softly pushes his lips against mine. The kiss is light and gentle and nothing at all like the previous actions. Brett's touch is lighter and more hesitant, making sure I'm okay with everything he's doing. He removes our shirts and I run my hands over his body, gaining a bit of confidence in my movements.

"Are you okay with this?" There's no traces of negativity in his actions. I can practically feel the desire radiating from him but I know he'd stop if I asked. I nod.

He traces his fingers across my bulge and my breath hitches. He peels my boxers off and takes me into his hand. He makes a noise of approval. 

"Not bad dunbar. Not as big as mine but...bigger than most" he smirks and places one kiss on the tip. I sigh and let my head fall back.

To say Brett is good at giving head is probably the biggest understatement I'll ever make. Brett is amazing. Of course he'd be good at this. 

Brett pulls of with a nice little pop and pushes me legs up. He nuzzles his boss against my balls and gives a little puppy lick against my hole. I moan louder than I intended. 

"I always knew you'd be a screamer dunbar." Brett smirks before giving my ass another lick. I squirm restlessly and he places a hand on my stomach to stop me and begins ravaging me. 

If anyone asked how I'd lose my virginity I wouldn't say "outside my best friends house in my rivals car". 

"For a virgin your ass is pretty ready dunbar. Did you go to a club hoping to get lucky?"

"Shut up Brett." He responds by flipping our positions. He shimmies out of his briefs and I'm confronted with one of the best looking dicks if ever seen. I'm doing great at this being straight thing.

I take Brett into my hand and give him what should have been the worst handjob of his life. His hips are rolling slowly and he's bucking up into my hand. 

I get the bright idea to try sucking it. I barely get the first three inches into my mouth. I try to go farther but my throat promptly rejects that idea. 

"Liam stop. You can suck my dick another time. I'll teach you." That promise of further sexual endeavors lessens the embarrassment. 

Brett flips us so he's sitting in my lap. He reaches behind him into the glove compartment and grabs a bottle of expensive lube that smells like cherries. I like cherries. 

Brett grabs a condom and I ask "do werewolves even need condoms?" He opens the condom and slowly and torturously slides it down my shaft. " I really don't feel like having your cum in my ass dunbar." Brett applies lube to my practically bouncing cock.

He also slides onto my dick torturously slow. I almost cum but try my best to think of the least sexy things I know. Which is hard considering an incredibly attractive boy who shouldn't be a bottom is sliding down your cock. I'm certainly not ready for Brett to begin riding me.

He does not do it slowly and makes it incredibly hard to stave off my impending ejaculation. "Okay you're bigger than I thought" he grunts painfully. 

He kisses me again. And it's not at all like I imagined my first make out session would go. Sooner than id like Brett breaks the rather intense lip lock to growl and cum all over the two of us. And there is a lot. I don't last much longer and whimper as Brett's hip rocks drain my first non virgin orgasm from me.

We take our time cleaning up and Brett just sort of clings to me for a few minutes kissing me lightly.

"My mom always said I should lose my virginity to someone I'm dating" I say eventually. 

Brett's now non golden eyes gaze into mine for a bit before he shrugs and says "then let's date." Almost as casually as if I'd asked his name. 

I can tell that stupid little smile I get when I'm happy is on my face. "Sure." I say, smiling like a dope.

When Brett drops me off I finally check my phone and see the forty seven texts and thirteen missed calls from scott. I play one of the voicemails he left. "Liam! False alarm. Stiles was looking at the entry for succubus not scorpion. No one needs to sleep with Brett. Well I mean...they should. But I mean...it's not required." I check the texts from mason and they're all detailing the tragic prison sentence his mom placed on him as soon as he entered the house and that he could see us fucking from his window and my dick has apparently gotten a lot bigger than he remembered.


	4. Gym rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo attempts to gain pack favor through Scott's beta. He's pretty succesful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys if you read this and like it thank you kindly. Pairing suggestions are still definitely wanted.

If anyone had asked me what I had planned for a rather rainy Sunday in beacon hills I certainly wouldn't have said "oh you know just casually having a three way with my best friend and my alpha's old elementary school friend. In the school gym. Nothing special really". Honestly it's a much nicer alternative than what I had originally planned. I expect to spend exactly seventy nine minutes in the school gym lifting nearly double what mason ever could. And he'd pretend to be upset about it. Then we'd laugh and go to my favorite terrible Chinese restaurant. I had not planned to walk in on Theo Raeken peacocking like a proffesional. 

I never would have thought a pull up could be sexualized in any way. I was never more happy to be wrong. Theo was clad in only an obscenely tight pair of baby blue joggers that honestly did wonders to his backside. The muscles on this guy are just insane. 

He casually looks behind his shoulder when he pushes his chin above the bar and gives us a dazzling little smile. 

"Liam! How's it going kid? Who's your friend?" He drops and happily pulls me into a hug. The scent of his soap and sweat mix into an intoxicating and erotic mix and I was pretty much gone at that point. 

He extends a hand towards mason and I'm honestly surprised mason can form any coherent words because I certainly wouldn't have been able to.

"Mason." He's entirely smitten. I didn't fare much better. That's when the unmistakeable scent of arousal fills the air, almost masked by the scent of the school weight room, which is actually pretty disgusting for a werewolf. 

Theo gives a little sniff and a devious little smirk that's full of pure evil. 

"Hey I was just about to hit some weights. You wanna spot me?" Mason nods fervently and it's like watching a bug land on one of those flytrap things. I knew there was no hope for mason at that point. 

I truly realized how evil Theo was when he decided to do squat lifts. That alone was almost too much for mason. But on one lift his perfectly sculpted ass casually brushed against masons crotch area. I wasn't completely watching Theo's every move but I certainly wasn't...not watching. He puts on a great show. 

He smirks and gently placed the weight down. He saunters over to his bag and definitely unnecessarily bends over to look through it. I can tell mason and I are enraptured. He finds what he was looking for and comes back over, handing something to mason and whispering to mason, who nods vehemently and takes off. 

Theo takes a seat next to me on a bench and lightly lets his eyes wonder over my body.

"Where uh...did mason go?" I expect a coy and sort of misleading answer or a misdirection. 

"He's going to go get some stuff from my car so we can fuck." Of all the things ever whispered in my ear that was hands down the hottest thing ever. Even hotter than all the... More than platonic endeavors Brett and I have embarked on since that night in the car. We aren't technically dating yet so me sleeping with Theo is okay right? Brett has definitely fucked other people.

"You know for a kid you're pretty hot liam." Theo whispers in my ear, giving a gentle nibble on the lobe. Now I know why stiles thinks he's evil. His mouth is just sinful. He continues biting my ear, throwing in some gentle touches of my clothed chest. My breathing got pretty heavy. 

"I'm not a kid. I'm sixteen now." I managed to huff out as Theo somehow works my shirt off. His touch is light. He brushes a thumb across my nipple and I groan in pleasure. I've always had sensitive nipples. Theo notices and stops biting my ear to instead begin nibbling at my nipple. He gets up from the bench and places himself between my legs. 

"So you're legal?" He says, looking up at me with lust filled eyes. I nod and he continues his assault of my chest, his deft fingers stroking my clothed cock. Before I can make a noise he captures my lips in a delightfully forceful kiss. 

Theo plants little butterfly kisses on my chest, down to my navel, and stopping at my waistband. Truly evil. He slowly slips his fingers under and carefully slights my shorts down my legs. He tosses them pretty far away which really is pretty evil. 

"No underwear liam? Never took you for the commando type." Theo remarks before kissing my stomach again. He gently takes me into his hand and starts stroking at a snails pace, which is great for absolutely torturing a teenage boy. Theo kisses the tip, teasingly, unlike the loving way Brett does. 

If Brett was the master of giving head than Theo Raeken is a god. He swallows me to the base on the first try. He hums lightly sending delightful little vibrations through my cock. But that's all he does. He slowly pulls and looks at me with those entirely too erotic eyes. 

Theo puts me on all fours on the bench and settles in behind me. Brett loves rimming. And I can tell by the way Theo goes at it that he does too. Pretty soon he's got me pushing back into his face and moaning various obscenities that would make my mother so ashamed. 

Sometime during the incredibly amazing rimjob I'm receiving from the embodiment of sin mason came back. I only know because Theo stopped eating my ass to say hi. I feel sort of embarrassed and can tell my body has flushed red.

Theo sits up and pulls me into his lap. I can see mason in the wall mirror above the bench, which is really an awkward and narcissistic thing to have in a gym. "You wanna get fucked liam? Mabye by both of us?" Theo whispers in my ear. I blush harder. "Or Mabye your friend fucks me while I make you my bitch" both are honestly equally pleasurable scenarios. I opt for the latter. 

Theo calls mason over and tells him to remove his pants. Mason wastes no time in removing Theo's pants, revealing a rather large piece of equipment that should definitely come with a warning label. He takes the bottle of lube mason brought from the car. What is it with werewolves just carrying lube in their cars? Was it a memo I didn't get?

Theo moves me back to my all fours position and caresses my back. 

"Your friends a good little cocksucker liam." Mason moans with mouthful of Theo. It's insanely arousing. I hear the bottle pop open and smell it in the air. It's nice.

"You gotta get me ready kid" I hear Theo whisper to mason. I see Theo get in a similar position to me and mason place himself behind him. Theo squirts some lube onto his fingers before handing it to mason. I push my face into my arms as Theo pushes a slick digit into me. He certainly knows what he's doing. 

"You don't have to be so hesitant" I hear him chuckle at mason. He then grunts as mason likely hit that spot inside him. "That's it kid."

I definitely notice when Theo slips a second finger in. While I had prepared to bottom earlier, as I was hanging out with Brett, I still wasn't that prepared. I groan in discomfort. 

Theo rubs my back and curls his fingers, finding that delightful little spot Brett taught me all about. I sigh happily and wiggle further into it. 

"You like that puppy?" Theo chuckles and I grunt in response. He adds a third finger and my breath hitches. Theo sighs and I infer masons added some more fingers. 

Eventually Theo deems me prepared and squirts some more lube into his hand. This is the part i always hate. 

He flips me over onto my back and gives me a short but forceful kiss. He smacks the head of his cock against my hole and I pretty much whimper. 

"You ready puppy?" Theo whispers against my lips and I nod, pecking his lips and laying my head back. 

Theo tries his best to enter me as painlessly as possible. He fails miserably. I actually feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes. Then his incredible girth presses into my prostate and all discomfort fades slowly. 

Theo bottoms out eventually and looks back and gives mason the okay. 

His calm demeanor slips for a bit as mason pushes in. I stroke his back soothingly and he chuckles. 

Theo starts thrusting with absolutely no warning and it causes me to cry out in pleasure as he slams into my prostate. Mason moans as well as Theo's thrusts slide over his cock. 

We develop a nice little rhythm, and soon were all lost in the throes of ecstasy. 

Mason cums first, which I honestly expected considering he's had little to no sexual experience. He lasted longer than I did though. 

He pulls out of theo and plops down on the floor beside me. He's rubbing my stomach soothingly like he knows I like. He eventually decides to help a friend out and wraps his mouth around my cock. I didn't stand a chance after that.

Of course mason has sucked my dick before. We're best friends and I'm an ever curious guy. Mason is pretty good, but no where near Brett or theo. He's got a lot of heart though, and that's what counts. Mason begins pinching one of my nipples and it's heavenly. 

Theo quickens his thrusts and it's becoming a bit too much for me. I begin letting little grunts out everytime theo slams directly into that sweet little spot. 

Mason begins playing with me balls, something Brett made me realize I absolutely adored. I'm doing my best to keep it down but I can't help it.

Theo pins my arms above me head and kisses me furiously. He nips at my jaw and tucks his face into my neck 

Theo eventually cums with a series of grunts and sighs and I feel what Brett meant by having cum in your ass. He's still fucking me though, and mason is doing wonders. I eventually cum with a whimper, and my vision gets a bit dark. 

We lay tangled together for a few minutes before theo eventually asks "what do you guys usually do after a work out?" 

I wait for my breathing to return to normal before answering. "We go get awful Chinese food." 

"That sounds amazing." Theo responds, getting up and stretching his whole body. It's a very nice show. He tosses my shorts at me and I groan and get up, knees still incredibly weak. I'm gonna have to introduce Brett to theo. I think they'd get along just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction guys. please dont be too cruel and mabye give it a decent review. it'd be much appreciated. I'll gladly take suggestion pairings.


End file.
